The Dark Mark
by QueenKas
Summary: Can you make it to the end? Round 10 - The decision was made. Lucius steeled his nerves and stepped up on the platform and kneeled before his Lord


**A/N: This is a work of fiction using the characters of Harry Potter that are trademarked by J.K. Rowling**

* * *

Lucius departed the train and searched through the crowd and spotted his father almost instantly. It was unusual that he would be summoned home during the school year, usually he would just stay at Hogwarts for the year, he would only return home for the summers.

"Father" Lucius said was he was close enough and he bowed his head slightly in greeting.

"Lucius" Abraxas Malfoy said. He clapped his hand on his son's shoulder, "Come. We must be off."

The father and son pair walked towards the floo-station and were home within minutes.

"Go get changed" Abraxas ordered, "Flopsy!" he yelled out for the house-elf. Once the elf appeared he threw Lucius' bag at him, "Take that to Lucius' room."

"Yes, Master" Flospy squeaked out and disappeared with a crack.

"Father, what's going on?" asked Lucius.

"You do not need to know yet, boy. Get up stairs and change out of your uniform" Abraxas barked.

"Yes, Father" Lucius said and bowed his head in submission once more.

Once Lucius was changed he met up with his Father in the main hall. Abraxas grabbed his son tightly by the shoulder and they apparated out of their Manor, only to appear in a field.

Lucius followed after his father and kept looking around. He couldn't tell where they were. The grass was overgrown and browning, weeds were overtaking parts of the lawn. As they came upon a pathway that Abraxas started to follow Lucius noticed the decaying statues that littered the path. He couldn't help but wonder why he was there and what his Father needed of him. They walked for at least ten minutes before they approached a large metal gate.

Lucius could see a single wizard standing in the middle of the gate, guarding it.

"Who goes there?" he called out.

"Abraxas, and I brought my son, as requested."

Once they were close enough Lucius saw the wizard was wearing solid black robes with his hood up over his head and Lucius could just make out a bone-white skull mask on the mans face. It was at that moment that Lucius realized where they were and what was about to happen. He had always known that this would be his future but he thought he would have more time, at least until after graduation.

"Go into the ballroom." The guard ordered and Abraxas nodded and gripped his sons shoulder once more and forced him forward through the gate and into the decrepit looking manor.

Once they stepped in though the entrance though the inside of the manor was not as dilapidated. It was an ornate entrance with a large staircase and marble floors.

"This way" Abraxas said and forced to the right, behind the staircase. Abraxas pushed open the double doors and Lucius could see it was a large gathering of over sixty witches and wizards and at the front Lucius could see others from his year at Hogwarts.

His father forced his forward through the crowd and positioned him at the front. He looked at his classmates and could see that they were feeling just as nervous as he was but Lucius was trained to hide his emotions behind a mask.

Everyone stood in tense silence before a robed man appeared surrounded by thick opaque black smoke. His hood was up and a shadow obscured his face but Lucius immediately knew that this was the Dark Lord.

The hooded Lord looked out on his followers and allowed his blood red eyes appraised the new recruits. It was unusual to induct new death-eaters during the school year but Voldemort had plans to increase his attacks and throw the other side off balance.

"Tonight, you will be travelling to Muggle-London" he called out, his strong voice filled the room, "Spread my message. Bring fear to all those who appose me and let blood flow through the streets"

The death-eaters cheered and groups quickly port-keyed away from the Ballroom. Abraxas approached his son and clasped his shoulder.

"Are you ready?" he asked his son.

Even though Lucius was not ready for this next step in his life he knew the answer his father was expecting. "Of course, Father, I am eager to do my Lords will"

Abraxas smiled at his son and they joined their group and with a tug at their navels were flying off to their next destination.

Lucius stumbled slightly as they arrived back in the ballroom. He looked at the other new recruits and saw they were all pale, shaky and had a tinge of green to their faces. He prayed that he did not look as pathetic as his classmates. He tried to make his father proud and based of the grin he saw on his father's face he had succeed. He was the only new member that required no prodding to kill their required Muggle.

Lucius could still see the blank eyes that stared up at him once the green light had hit the man that had been forced to kneel before him.

The Dark Lord appeared once more and congratulate them on becoming death-eaters. The recruits were lined up and one by one they stepped before their Lord to receive the dark mark. Lucius was last in line and when it was his turn he looked over at his father and saw the proud look in his eyes.

The decision was made. Lucius steeled his nerves and stepped up on the platform and kneeled before his Lord.

Lucius struggled to remain relaxed and not flinch when the man's wand pointed towards him and he hoped that he did not tense when the wand pressed up against his forearm near the crook of his elbow. He heard a faint 'hiss' as the spell was cast and a pain unlike any Lucius had ever felt consumed his. Burning started in his arm but travelled throughout his body. He had heard the other recruits give out small screams when they received the mark but he thought them to be wimps. Now he knew the truth. It was agony. Lucius fought hard to contain the scream that was building in his throat. He wanted to show his Lord that he was not weak. He would be a strong soldier in this war.

Finally, after what felt like hours the pain stopped and started to retreat from his body. Lucius shakily stood and shuffled over to stand with the others and in minutes the Dark Lord spoke.

"Welcome" he said to the recruits and than spun and disappeared in black smoke.

Parent's went to their children and everyone left, the meeting over.

"Come" Abraxas said softly, and he led his son out of the manor and they followed the same path they took before until they were able to apparate back to their home. Abraxas followed his son upstairs and watched at Lucius collapsed onto his bed.

"I'm proud of you son. Not many can withstand the pain of getting the mark without making a sound."

Lucius drifted off to the euphoric feeling of finally proving his worth in the eyes of his father.


End file.
